Killer Aliens Movie Directory
Killer Aliens Movie Directory Includes Movies, TV Movies, TV series and Videos about aliens of all forms, humanoid, monstrous, microbial, energy beings, robotic ect. As long as the origins are not Earth and they have no compunction for removing actors and actresses that get in their way. This includes aliens that are encountered in outer space or on other planets. The List: *''AlienAlien (1979)(1979) *[[Alien: Covenant (2017)|Alien: Covenant]] (2017) *The Alien Factor'' (1978) *''Alien Factor 2: The Alien Rampage'' (2001) *''Alien: ResurrectionAlien: Resurrection (1997)(1997) *[[Alien: Resurrection (2000; video game)|Alien: Resurrection'' ]](2000; Video Game) *''AliensAliens (1986)(1986) *Alien 3Alien 3 (1992)(1992) *Attack of the Eye Creatures'' (1965) *''The Beast with a Million Eyes'' (1955) *''Blood Beast from Outer Space'' (1965) *''Cat-Women of the Moon'' (1953) *''The Creeping Terror'' (1964; TV Movie) *''The Day of the Triffids'' (1963) *''The Day of the Triffids'' (1981; TV Mini-Series) *''The Day of the TriffidsThe Day of the Triffids (2009 mini-series)(2009; TV Mini-Series) *The Day the Earth Stood Still ''(2008) *''Devil Girl from Mars'' (1954) *[[Doctor Who (1963 series)|''Doctor Who'' ]](1963; TV Series) various episodes *''Doctor WhoDoctor Who (2005 series)(2005; TV Series) ''various episodes *''Dr. Who and the Daleks'' (1965) *''Earth vs. the Flying Saucers'' (1956) *''Falling Skies'' (2011 TV Series) *''The Galaxy Invader'' (1985; Video) *''Goke, Body Snatcher from Hell'' (Kyukesuki Gokemidoro) (1968) *''I Married a Monster from Outer Space'' (1958) *''Independence DayIndependence Day (1996)(1996) *The Invaders'' (1967; TV Series) *''The Invaders'' (1995; TV Series) *''Invaders from Mars'' (1953) *''Invaders from Mars'' (1986) *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1956) *''Invasion of the Saucer Men'' (1957) *''Invisible Invaders'' (1959) *''It Came from Outer Space'' (1953) *''It! The Terror from Space'' (1958) *''Killers from Space'' (1954) *''Lifeforce'' (1985) *''Mars Attacks!Mars Attacks! (1996)(1996) *Nightbeast'' (1982) *''Not of This Earth'' (1988) *''The Outer LimitsThe Outer Limits (1963 series)(1963; TV Series) ''various episodes *''The Outer LimitsThe Outer Limits (1995 series)(1995; TV Series) ''various episodes *''Phantom from Space'' (1953) *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' (1959) *''Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles'' (1999; TV Series) *''Space: 1999'' (1975; TV Series) various episodes *''Starship Troopers'' (Uchu no senshi) (1988; Video) *''Starship TroopersStarship Troopers (1997)(1997) *Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) *''Starship Troopers 3: Marauder'' (2008; Video) *''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004; Video) *''Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars'' (2017) *''Star TrekStar Trek (1966 series)(1966; TV Series) ''various episodes *''Star Trek: Deep Space NineStar Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993 series)(1993; TV Series) ''various episodes *''Star Trek: EnterpriseStar Trek: Enterprise (2001 series)(2001; TV Series) ''various episodes *''Star Trek: The Next GenerationStar Trek: The Next Generation (1987 series)(1987; TV Series) ''various episodes *''Star Trek: VoyagerStar Trek: Voyager (1995 series)(1995; TV Series) ''various episodes *''Teenagers from Outer Space'' (1959) *''They Came from Beyond Space'' (1967) *''The Time Tunnel'' (1966; TV Series) various episodes *''The Tripods'' (1984; TV Series) *''20 Million Miles to Earth'' (1957) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1959; TV Series) various episodes *''UFO'' (1970; TV Series) *''V'' (1983; TV Mini-Series) *''V'' (2009; TV Series) *''V: The Final Battle'' (1984; TV Mini-Series) *''The War of the WorldsThe War of the Worlds (1953)(1953) *War of the WorldsWar of the Worlds (1988 series)(1988; TV Series) *The War of the Worlds'' (Unknown Release Date; British TV Mini-series) *''The War of the Worlds'' (2005; Video) *''War of the WorldsWar of the Worlds (2005)(2005) *Zontar: The Thing from Venus'' (1966) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.